


Soft

by AmryMLeighton



Series: KeeganxLogan One-Shots [3]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gentle, Keegan also likes Logan's sleeping face, Keegan loves carting his fingers through Logan's hair, Logan naps on Keegan's lap, M/M, ahhh, hopefully it's okay, i love these two, it's peaceful, protective Elias, soft, this isn't what I usually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: Idk, I just wanted to write something soft. Perhaps I'll write more.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Series: KeeganxLogan One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeaCup42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeaCup42/gifts).



> I promise i haven't given up on these two, and to prove it I wrote a fluff. It's soft, but I could probably continue it later on and turn it into something else. Who knows, we'll see.

* * *

_Strong hands, gentle arms._

_Stern voice, quiet words._

_Sharp teeth, soft lips._

Logan rests in the lounge, a pillow propping his head up as he stares at the ceiling.

Looking over, he eyes his pistol and knife, biting his lip.

He resumes his ceiling staring, sighing softly as his mind races.

"Logan?"

He ignores the man for a second, before looking over, his heart skipping a beat.

"Yes?"

Keegan hums to himself, making his way over to the other couch, a new book in hand.

"Checking to make sure I wouldn't wake you." His deep voice sends a shiver down Logan's spine.

"Saying my name can actually wake me up, usually."

Keegan nods, opening his book.

Logan looks back at the ceiling, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

He wiggles around, flopping his head down every so often.

Without noticing, Keegan watches him, trying not to chuckle at the youngest Ghost.

"Having trouble?"

Logan looks over at the sound of Keegan's voice, smiling.

"Maybe."

Keegan nods once more, patting the seat beside him. "Come here."

With furrowed brows, Logan stands, making his way over.

He sits beside Keegan, an awkward two feet between them.

Keegan watches him from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not going to bite you."

Logan shivers, nervously grinning. "I figured you wanted your space." He meets Keegan's diamond blue eyes and stops breathing.

"Here." He takes his hand, gently placing it on the back of Logan's neck, his fingers tangling lightly in his longer hair.

He doesn't move, anxiety pumping his blood in every direction except his head.

Gently, Keegan eases Logan's head towards his lap.

He tries to protest but his mouth stays shut.

When Keegan places his head on his lap, he relaxes.

He adjusts himself so he's on his side, Keegan's hand still resting against his neck.

When he's comfortable, Keegan's fingers cart through his hair, stroking it slowly.

He hums again, his eyes closing as Keegan pets him.

"This better?" He nods softly, a small smile on his lips.

There's a moment of silence, before Keegan's heavenly baritone reaches his ears.

"It's going to sound weird, but your mom used to to this for me."

Logan looks up, curiosity in his sweet eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah," Keegan mutters, stroking Logan's hair. "Back when I was around nineteen, Rorke convinced Elias to let us have a BBQ, since we were on leave. You were young, around eight. I used to have some fucked up nightmares. I'd end up waking up your mom screaming, and she'd run to the guest room, pulling me into her lap and comforting me. She'd do it during the day too. Sometimes she sang."

Logan nods, snuggling back into Keegan's lap. "My mom, I don't remember much, but I do remember that she was everyone's mom, not just Hesh's and mine. She loved everyone as her own."

Keegan hums, carting his fingers through Logan's hair as he reads.

They stay there for a while, Keegan stroking Logan's hair, Logan nodding off in his lap.

"Kid?" Logan let's out a faint noise, more asleep than awake.

Keegan brushes his hair from his face, a smile gracing his lips.

"Haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."

Keegan looks up, eyeing Elias. "Sir."

He sits down in the chair across from the two, watching Logan sleep.

"Listen, Keegan..."

The sniper gulps, blinking repeatedly.

"I know you've never done well with relationships, especially after the last one.."

"All due respect sir, tread carefully."

Elias nods, sitting forward. "All I'm asking is this. Don't break my son's heart. Alright? Take care of him, protect him, he can be an idiot. Just don't hurt him."

Keegan tightens his hold of Logan's hair slightly. "Of course, sir."

Elias watches Logan for a moment longer, before a hurt covers his face. "I can't lose him too. I lost his mother, my own damn fault. I just, he's he last thing I have of ber."

Keegan remembers all the pictures of Elias's late wife, remembers how she looked, and that Logan looks just like her.

"I understand, sir. I'll take good care of him."

Elias smiles sadly, and stands. "I know you will, Keegan. You're a good man."

When Elias leaves, Keegan relaxes, resting his hand against Logan's neck while the boy sleeps peacefully.

Logan mumbles something in his sleep, burying his face deeper into the folds of Keegan's pants.

He chuckles when Logan's hair sticks up slightly, he brushes it back in place.

"Sweet dreams, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think? Your opinions mean a lot to me


End file.
